


Library Musings

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos, the bookworm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Musings

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Prepare to enter Methos' head. A little. Anyway, he belongs to the universes of Highlander: The Series, of which I own NO part whatsoever. Davis/Panzer do. Also, I'm obviously not making any money by writing this. 
> 
> RATING: Gen, I should think - Well, this is about knowledge and books. What can you expect? ;-)

Mankind had come a long way since Troy.

Here he was sitting at the foot of the Himalaya, of all places, reading an article by a German geoarcheologist stored in the files of a Canadian University library… Having finished reading Zangger’s abstract on his Troy theory, Methos closed the window and perused the list of files in the window beneath it. His long fair-skinned fingers scrolled further down.

Well, libraries sure had changed, too. The ancient Immortal hesitated, as his eyes encountered an entry called "Library of Alexandria". What an odd coincidence!

He opened the pdf file, perused the document briefly and closed it again, smiling cynically. Another of history’s secrets was being probed into, although it had not been uncovered as yet.

Who knew what else they might dig up? Immortality? Maybe one day science would know about Immortals. And then, finally, mankind would know…

Knowledge. It grew and grew, unbeknownst to the world. People only noticed how many cures, inventions, ideas were born day by day if they happened to be brought face to face with them. Who had known Marx or Schweitzer or that Nightingale nurse, before their ideas began to take effect? Who could have predicted …

Ah, but then, he wasn’t trying to predict. This was just a dread in his gut he was addressing. A focal point of fear. Like Kronos. Like the thought of D… No, one fear at a time.

He hadn’t survived this long by living in constant fear. The trick was to consider fear just another warning bell – and to silence it once its warning was delivered.

Methos shut off the well-worn little laptop. His slim elegant hand closed its lid and slid across it slowly, thoughtfully. So, what were the chances of their finding out right now?

One couldn’t be sure, of course, but he was probably justified in putting this particular fear aside for another decade or so. Hopefully. Because, the alternative was unthinkable.


End file.
